harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)
The film version of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire was released on November 18, 2005. It is directed by Mike Newell. Patrick Doyle composed the film's music. The film stars teenagers Emma Watson as young witch Hermione Granger, Rupert Grint as wizard Ron Weasley and Daniel Radcliffe in the lead role as wizard Harry Potter. Plot During the summer before his fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Harry Potter has a dream where sees a graveyard and listens to Lord Voldemort plotting against him with Wormtail and an unidentified man, planning to gather their "old comrades". Before the start of term, the Weasleys and the Diggorys take Harry to the final of the 422nd Quidditch World Cup. They stayed at a wizarding campsite and watched Ireland defeat Bulgaria. After the match, a gang of Death Eaters rampaged through the campsite, causing panic among the wizards and burning their tents. Harry sees the unidentified man he saw in his nightmares casting the Dark Mark over the campsite. At Hogwarts, the Triwizard Tournament is announced to take place at Hogwarts that school year. As such, two delegations from other European schools join the Hogwarts students. A new Defence Against the Dark Arts is introduced as Alastor Moody, an Auror who his widely believed to be "mad as a hatter". The Goblet of Fire, an object used to select three participants to the Triwizard Tournament, chooses Fleur Delacour (from Beauxbatons), Viktor Krum (from Durmstrang) and Cedric Diggory (from Hogwarts). Unexpectedly, and despite he was not old enough to enter ther Tournament, the Goblet chooses a fourth Champion: Harry Potter. Bartemius Crouch, the Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation at the Ministry of Magic stated that Harry has no choice but to participate, as the Goblet of Fire constitutes a binding magical contract. Harry discovers that the First Task consists on stealing a Golden Egg from a Dragon. This Golden Egg contains a clue inside to what the Second Task is. He tells the other Champions about it. Harry succeeds in collecting the Egg during the First Task. Grateful about Harry telling him about the Dragons, Cedric tells Harry how to solve the clue within the Egg. The Second Task consisted in saving a personal "treasure of sorts" from the waters of the Black Lake. Having obtained Gillyweed beforehand, Harry is able to breath underwater and rescue a petrified Ron Weasley from the depths of the Lake. For also saving Gabrielle Delacour, whom saviour had been attacked by Grindylows, Fleur kisses Harry on both cheeks and the Triwizard Judges agree in awarding Harry second place, for "outstanding moral fiber". When returning to the Castle after the Task, Harry finds Bartemius Crouch, one of the Triwizard Judges, who congratulates him on his achievement, stating that Harry's parents would be proud. Bartemius says, with a meaningful tone, that after losing one's family "are never whole again". Crouch's talk is cut short by Alastor Moody who starts accusing Crouch of being recruiting Harry to one of the Ministry's summer internships. Suddently, Moody twitches his tongue, a thing Crouch's son, Barty Crouch Jr., used to do. Crouch suspects Moody is not Moody, but in fact his son, and leaves the place with a horrified look on his face. Later, Harry finds Crouch Sr's dead body on the Forbidden Forest. He goes to Dumbledore's Office, where the Headmaster was having a conversation with Cornelius Fudge, the Minister for Magic and Professor Moody. Harry overhears Fudge telling Dumbledore he will not cancel the Triwizard Tournament, as he does not want "to be seen as a coward". The three wizards leave the office, escorting the Minister out of the Castle, and Dumbledore tells Harry he can have some Licorice Snap in his absence. When the candy suddently bites Harry on the hand, he goes against a cupboard and notices that a strange stone basin was stored inside. Harry peers to the blue-ish liquid/smoke swirlling inside it and suddently falls inside it. He falls into a very high courtroom, where a Council of dark-robed wizards were sitting. Among them were Albus Dumbledore, Alastor Moody and, presiding over the hearing, Bartemius Crouch. Igor Karkaroff (the current Highmaster of Durmstrang) was in chains at the center of the room. No one seems to notice Harry and a wizard passes right trough him. Harry learns Karkaroff had been brought from Azkaban at his own request to give Death Eaters names to the Council, in exchange for his freedom. After giving some names, Karkaroff gives the name of a Death Eater which had helped torture Auror Frank Longbottom and his wife into insanity: Barty Crouch Jr.. Crouch Jr, sat at the courtroom among the other wizards, stands up and tries to run from the courtroom. He is stunned by Moody and Harry was able to recognise Crouch Jr. as the servant of Lord Voldemort which he had seen in his dreams, and also casting the Dark Mark on the Quidditch World Cup campsite. Crouch is brought to his father who tells him he is not son of his. Harry emerges again from the strange basin, to Dumbledore's Office where the Headmaster was waiting for him. Dumbledore tells him that the basin is called a Pensieve and is used to visualise memories. Dumbledore then tells Harry that Crouch Jr. was sent to Azkaban, an act that distroyed his father. When heading to the Gryffindor Tower, Harry finds Professor Snape and Igor Karkaroff talking about the Dark Marks on their arms deeming its darkening "a sign". After Karkaroff leaves, Snape accuses Harry of stealing not only Gillyweed (which he did not do) but also Boomslang skin and Lacewing flies (essencial ingredients for the Polyjuice Potion). The Third Task consists on finding the Triwizard Cup, hidden by Professor Moody inside an enchanted hedge maze. Harry, Viktor, Cedric, and Fleur enter the Maze. Krum stuns Fleur and them proceeds to attack Cedric, but ends up stunned himself. Both Cedric and Harry notice the Triwizard Cup at the same time and start running towards it. Cedric is then engulfed by some roots, who make him fall and start attacking him. Harry stops and saves Cedric. They both get to the Cup and agree to touch the Cup together. The Cup was a Portkey and they are magically transported into the graveyard of Harry's nightmares. Wormtail appears carring a weakened Voldemort and proceeds to kill Cedric on Voldemort's orders. He charms a statue to hold Harry down and starts making a potion to restore Voldemort's body. The potions succeeds and Voldemort rises out of the cauldron, powerful once more. The Death Eaters are summoned and Voldemort orders Harry to duel him. While duelling, their wands are locked in Priori Incantatem. The echos of Harry's parents, Cedric and Frank Bryce exit out of Voldemort's wand and create a diversion so Harry can take Cedric's body back through the Cup. Upon arriving at Hogwarts, Moody takes Harry into his office where he reveals to be behind all the unusual events of the year: it was him who put Harry's name in the Goblet, it was him who told Cedric how to discover the clue in the Golden Egg, it was him who arranged so Neville Longbottom gave Harry Gillyweed, and it was him who made the Triwizard Cup a Portkey. Upon realising that the real Moody wouldn't get Harry away from Dumbledore, he, Snape and McGonagall follow him and disarm him. Moody was in fact Bartemius Crouch Jr., who drank Polyjuice Potion whole year so he could turn into Moody, who was locked in a magical chest in the office. The professors and Harry leave the room and Snape stays, his wand pointed at Bartemius's face. A Memorial Feast is held at the Great Hall, in memory of Cedric, where Dumbledore announces, against the Minister's will, that Voldemort is back once more. Cast Main characters *Harry Potter - Daniel Radcliffe *Ron Weasley - Rupert Grint *Hermione Granger - Emma Watson Hogwarts staff *Albus Dumbledore - Michael Gambon *Minerva McGonagall - Maggie Smith *Severus Snape - Alan Rickman *Rubeus Hagrid - Robbie Coltrane *Alastor Moody - Brendan Gleeson *Filius Flitwick - Warwick Davis *Argus Filch - David Bradley Other Pupils *Fred Weasley - James Phelps *George Weasley - Oliver Phelps *Cedric Diggory - Robert Pattinson *Seamus Finnigan - Devon Murray *Angelina Johnson - Tiana Benjamin *Neville Longbottom - Matthew Lewis *Ginny Weasley - Bonnie Wright *Draco Malfoy - Tom Felton *Parvati Patil - Shefali Chowdhury *Padma Patil - Afshan Azad *Cho Chang - Katie Leung *Gregory Goyle - Josh Herdman *Vincent Crabbe - Jamie Waylett *Moaning Myrtle - Shirley Henderson *Nigel Wespurt - William Melling *Ernie Macmillan - Louis Doyle *Hannah Abbott - Charlotte Skeoch *Fawcett - Unknown (uncredited) *Stebbins - Unknown (uncredited) *Eloise Midgeon - Unknown (uncredited) *Cho's friend - Unknown (uncredited) *Draco Malfoy's date - Daniel Crockford (uncredited) Beauxbatons and Durmstrang *Olympe Maxime - Frances de la Tour *Fleur Delacour - Clémence Poésy *Gabrielle Delacour - Angelica Mandy *Igor Karkaroff - Predrag Bjelac *Karkaroff's Aide - Tolga Safer *Viktor Krum - Stanislav Ianevski *Beauxbatons girls - Unknown (x 12) *Durmstrang boys - Unknown (x 8) Ministry of Magic *Cornelius Fudge - Robert Hardy *Arthur Weasley - Mark Williams *Barty Crouch Sr. - Roger Lloyd-Pack *Amos Diggory - Jeff Rawle Voldemort and his Death Eaters *Lord Voldemort - Ralph Fiennes (also partly voiced by Richard Bremmer) *Peter Pettigrew - Timothy Spall *Barty Crouch Jr. - David Tennant *Lucius Malfoy - Jason Isaacs *Walden Macnair - Peter Best *Unidentified female Death Eater - Olivia Higginbottom Others *Rita Skeeter - Miranda Richardson *Sirius Black - Gary Oldman *James Potter - Adrian Rawlins *Lily Potter - Geraldine Somerville *Frank Bryce - Eric Sykes Omissions *The Dursleys are omitted from the film. Harry first appears in the film at the Burrow instead of Privet Drive. *Harry does not send a letter to Sirius about his scar hurting. *The Veela mascots at the Quidditch World Cup have been omitted. *Leprechaun gold was omitted, and Leprechauns as mascots was minimized. *Bertha Jorkins' role in the film is omitted, which also includes the important details to how Voldemort found out that the Triwizard Tournament is occurring at Hogwarts. *Ludo Bagman's role is omitted from the film. The Quidditch World Cup is commentated by Cornelius Fudge, and Barty Crouch Sr. appears as the only additional judge of the Triwizard Tournament. *Bill, Charlie and Percy Weasley accompanying their father, siblings, Harry and Hermione to the Quidditch World Cup, as well as Narcissa Malfoy accompanying her husband and son, has been omitted, as has Charlie's later appearance during the preparations for the First Task, and congratulating Harry after. *Hermione Granger's attempt to stand up for the fair treatment of house-elves as well as any mention of her S.P.E.W. organization was omitted. *All the house elves, including Dobby and Winky, have been omitted. *Fleur Delacour as a part-Veela is omitted, as is Ron Weasley's unbridled admiration of her - although he does foolishly ask her to the Yule Ball. *In the book, the judges show their scoring at the end of each task; in the film, this is effectively omitted. *Bellatrix and her husband Rodolphus are never shown in flashbacks. *The subplot involving the revelation that Hagrid is a half-giant is omitted, as well as Rita Skeeter revealing it and the scandal that followed afterwards. Though there is a minor reference to this in the film where Hagrid reveals to Madame Maxime that he is a half giant. *Also omitted was Sirius' visit with Harry in Hogsmeade (although it was filmed and left on the cutting room floor). As a result of the edits, Gary Oldman, despite receiving star billing, appears on screen in only a single scene of the film's theatrical version (and is heard in voiceover in another). *A scene that is omitted is where Harry gives Fred and George Weasley his Triwizard Tournament winnings so they can open up their joke shop. Also cut from the film is the mentioning of the twins wanting to open up a joke shop, or any mention of their mother's disapproval. This causes some continuity problems with the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix and the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince which would reference their dream of opening a joke shop. *Hagrid's Blast-Ended Skrewts are never seen in his Care of Magical Creatures class nor are they seen in the final test of the Triwizard tournament. *Professor Grubbly-Plank is omitted too. This causes a continuity error in the next film where Dumbledore says to welcome Professor Grubbly-Plank "again". *The Dementors are omitted from the film, and do not appear in the Pensieve, or in the Maze. Instead, men in black take Barty Crouch Jr away, and as mentioned below, nothing stands in the way of the champions in the last challenge. *In the book, Harry finds out that Barty Crouch Jr, acting as Moody in disguise, put his name into the Goblet of Fire and imperiused Viktor Krum so he would put the Cruciatus curse on Cedric Diggory, by Barty telling him. In the film, he knows that the impostor Moody put his name into the Goblet of Fire. *In the book, after Ron sees Harry by the fireplace, Harry throws a badge bewitched by Colin and Dennis Creevey at him. In the film, this was omitted. *Colin and Dennis Creevey are omitted from the film, and their parts are instead played by the made-up character Nigel Wespurt. *Barty Crouch Jr.'s receiving the Dementor's Kiss is omitted. He is last seen being held prisoner by his former comrade Severus Snape. What becomes of him is unknown, although in the book, Crouch Jr.'s being kissed was a critical part of Fudge's denial that Voldemort was back. Differences from the book *In the film, Harry dreams of seeing Voldemort, Wormtail and Barty Crouch Jr. talking together in the Riddle House. In the book, Crouch Jr. is not present in this dream. *During the Quidditch World Cup in the film Harry, Hermione, and the Weasleys' sit in normal seats during the match instead of the box seats with Cornelius Fudge and the Malfoys which occurred in the book and other than removing most of the World Cup match from the film another cut is where Harry lost his wand briefly during the Death Eater disturbance. *In the book Draco Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle support Cedric Diggory. However, in the film, they support Viktor Krum. *In the book, Harry and his friends support Ireland, but in the film, they appear to support both. *In the film, Barty Jr. is clearly seen conjuring the Dark Mark via Morsmordre. In the book, the identity of the caster is a mystery. Also in the film, the Mark was cast after the Death Eaters destroyed the campsite, as a sign of the Death Eaters' works. However, in the book it was cast to scare away the Death Eaters for disloyalty to Lord Voldemort. *In the movie Harry and friends are discovered only in the camp, but in the book they are discovered in the woods after the Dark Mark was conjured. *In the book, the Hogwarts students arrive at school normally and the announcements for the Triwizard Tournament and the arrival of the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons schools occur on October. In the film, the Hogwarts students arrive at school in the daytime and the arrival and announcements for the tournament occur the very first evening back at school. *In the film, Barty Crouch Sr. thinks Harry, Ron and Hermione conjured the Dark Mark, so he took his anger out on them, instead. But in the book, he thought Winky, a character cut from the film, conjured the Mark, so he sacked her. *The film portrays Crouch Sr. of having a nice demeanor, whereas in the book Crouch Sr. was a harsh man who was very strict and a stickler for procedure. Also cut from the film was Crouch Sr.'s past ambitions to become the Minster for Magic. *In the book, Mrs. Weasley gives Ron his dress robes before the start of school, but as Mrs Weasley is omitted from the film, Nigel gives Ron his dress robes just before the start of the Yule Ball. *In the film, Moody demonstrates the three Unforgivable Curses on a single spider, ultimately killing it. In the book, he uses a different spider for each one, and later is also shown using the Imperius Curse on students - despite it being illegal to do - in order to teach them how to overcome its effects. *The film implies that Durmstrang is an all-boy school and Beauxbatons all-girl, though this is not so in the book, as in the book, a boy is shown in Beauxbatons and a girl is shown in Durmstrang. *The film also depicts the Beauxbatons students being a happy group, unlike the book. *In the film, only Fred and George attempt to circumvent the age line around the Goblet using the aging potion. In the book, Lee Jordan also took the potion, though he didn't attempt to cross the line. In the film, after their attempt fails, Fred and George begin fighting; in the original book they take their failure in good humour, as does Dumbledore who witnesses it (he does not do so in the movie). *The book shows that Gryffindor house are the only ones accepting of Harry's name being drawn out of the cup, excluding that of Ron prior to the first task. However, the film shows Harry being only on speaking terms with Neville Longbottom and Hermione Granger until after Harry succeeds in the first challenge. *In the book, Dumbledore remains entirely calm, displaying only slight indications of worry when Harry's name emerges from the Goblet of Fire. He later clearly and passively asks Harry whether or not he entered his own name into the Goblet to which Harry replies "no". In the film, however, Dumbledore shows outright signs of panic and anger as he bellows Harry's name in order to summon him in the Great Hall, and then proceeds to almost violently thrust him into a table in the Trophy Room in a desperate bid for an answer to his question. Also note that the Champions were to gather in a chamber off the Great Hall in the books rather than the Trophy Room. *In the book, the Potter stinks badges were supposed to shine the message in green, whereas in the film the badges themselves shine green. *The scene where Moody transforms Malfoy briefly into a ferret is extended, with the ferret then being stuffed into Crabbe's trousers and clawing away. It also takes place later in the story than it does in the book. *In the film, prior to his setting out on the first task, Hermione visits Harry in the waiting tent and, out of concern, hugs him. Rita Skeeter's photographer captures this moment, leading to Skeeter suggesting the blossoming of romance between the two. This scene isn't in the book; the romantic implication remains, but via Skeeter "interviewing" Colin Creevey. *In the book, Harry accomplishes the First Task by getting by past the Hungarian Horntail Dragon via a clever and skilled flying strategy to secure the egg it is guarding, whereas in the film, both Harry and the dragon fly out of the field area, and he tricks the dragon into hitting a bridge. *In the film, Neville Longbottom provides Harry with gillyweed for the Second Task. Snape confronts him about stealing ingredients from his private stores, which are held in a closet rather than in his office in the dungeons as in the book. In the book, Harry gets the Gillyweed from Dobby. *In the book, Harry frees Ron and Gabrielle Delacour using a piece of rock with a jagged edge to sever their bonds; in the film, he severs them magically. *In the film, Moody (Crouch Jr. under the influence of Polyjuice Potion) has a tell-tale tongue twitch that reveals to the viewer that the person they are seeing is Barty in disguise. Crouch Sr. notices "Moody" doing this and realizes that it is really his son. In the book, it is a complete mystery until the end and there is no tongue flicking at all. *Harry's conversation with Sirius Black about Crouch Jr. is cut out, and instead, he first learns about Crouch Jr. when he sees him in Dumbledore's Pensieve. *Rita Skeeter's role is diminished as well as any details that she is an unregistered Animagus. *In the film, instead of seeing Crouch Sr. going mad and then disappearing, only to later find out that his son killed him, Harry simply finds him dead. Crouch Sr is also seen at the second task in the film, but he disappeared for a while in the book because of Lord Voldemort's Imperius curse. *In the film, Hagrid, Ron and Hermione walk with Harry into the Forbidden Forest when he finds Mr Crouch dead. However, in the book, Harry and Viktor Krum walk into the Forest to talk about Hermione. *In the film there is no mention made of Crouch Jr.'s death, which would explain why Dumbledore is not surprised to hear about Crouch being in Harry's vision. The parts about Crouch Sr. going missing because of "illness", and later when Harry sees "Barty Crouch" on the Marauder's Map and suspects Crouch Sr. of wrongdoing are deleted. *In the film, during the second task, the champions jump into the lake from wooden platforms built in the middle of the lake. But in the book the champions started from the shore. *In the book, Crouch Jr. denied all involvement in the torture of Alice and Frank Longbottom at the Wizengamot trial, and begs his father to spare him. In the movie, Igor Karkaroff snitches on Crouch Jr. about the torture of Mr. and Mrs Longbottom, which leads him trying to escape. He then cruelly spits out to Mr. Crouch, "Hello father" during his arrest, something which did not happen in the book. *In the book, when Harry enters the Pensieve, he sees three trials - one for Igor Karkaroff, one for Ludo Bagman, and the other for Barty Crouch Jr, and Bellatrix , Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange. These are all merged into one trial for Igor Karkaroff, and the Lestranges, the Dementors, and Ludo Bagman are cut. *Mr. Crouch was proud to send his son to Azkaban in the book, and his son begged him not to send him there. But in the movie, his son never tries to avoid Azkaban, and Mr.Crouch felt terrible about having to do it, although Barty Crouch Jr. does seem to try to escape their clutches. *In the film, when Crouch Jr. is finally captured, there is no explanation as to how he escaped Azkaban. Indeed, this creates a plothole, as it was a serious matter when Sirius escaped, and without Crouch being assumed dead in the movie, it is unknown how Crouch's escape would have gone unnoticed. Dumbledore then tells McGonagall to inform Azkaban that they have a prisoner missing, even though he learned about Crouch being at large much earlier on, when Harry told him about his dream. *Moody's chest is shown not as having seven different compartments that each open to a different lock, but a nested set of seven chests with the real Moody imprisoned in the innermost. *In the film, Arthur Weasley is seen attending the third task of the tournament with Amos Diggory. However, in the book, Bill and Molly are there. Bill and Molly are cut from the film overall. *In the film, there are no creatures or obstacles in the hedge maze, in difference with the book, where several creatures stand in the way of the Cup. *In the film, Barty Crouch Jr. and Wormtail call Voldemort by his own name, something which does not occur in the novel. *In the book, when in the graveyard Voldemort touches Harry's cheek, whereas in the movie he touches his scar. *Moody's repeated stating of "Constant Vigilance" is omitted. However, in the DVD 2nd-disc special feature "Reflections on the Fourth Film", Moody is seen saying it to the Defence Against the Dark Arts class, meaning it have been filmed. *In the novel, when Hagrid meets Olympe in the forest, he incorrectly pronounces "Bonsoir", the French word for "good evening" (he says, "bong-sewer"). In the film, he pronounces it correctly. *In the book, Barty Crouch Jr. demonstrates the three Unforgivable Curses on three different spiders. In the movie he demonstrates all three on only one spider. Trailers Teaser Trailer A teaser trailer was released in front of Star Wars Episode III and Batman Begins. Theatrical Trailer A second trailer was released in front of Flightplan and Serenity. It ran at 2:20. Mistakes *In the book Hermione mentions that modern electrical objects such as computers, microchips, etc. will malfunction in the presence of strong magic radiation, including Hogwarts. However, the wizarding band The Weird Sisters as seen in the film during the Yule Ball, were capable of playing electric instruments, such as the electric guitar and bass without any problems. These can be, however, instruments powered by magic and not electricity. *In the book, Harry frees Ron and Gabrielle Delacour with the help of a jagged stone. This requires time, and hence Harry is delayed further. This part is changed in the film. The magic Harry does is definitely faster than using the stone. This time is not accounted for anywhere. *Before trying to kill Harry, Voldemort says, "Your parents would be proud, especially your filthy Muggle mother." This is incorrect, as Lily Evans was a Muggle-born, not a Muggle, although it is highly plausible that he viewed all Muggles and Muggle-borns to be all the same impure, unnatural, filthy animals. *In both the film and the book, Dumbledore says to the students that Cedric Diggory was murdered by Lord Voldemort, but in fact he was murdered by Peter Pettigrew on Voldemort's command. As Voldemort was the one who ordered Cedric's death, this can still be considered correct. Also, Harry says that Cedric was murdered not by Pettigrew, but rather Voldemort. This error also pops up in the next film, when Mrs. Figg says, "After You-Know-Who killed that poor Diggory Boy last year..." Behind the scenes *After filming his appearance as Barty Crouch Jr., David Tennant was cast as the tenth incarnation of The Doctor in Doctor Who. Notwithstanding a brief earlier cameo, Tennant's first solo performance as the Doctor occurred in a 7-minute mini-episode that aired during the 2005 Children in Need Appeal. This special episode was broadcast on 18 November 2005 -- the same day The Goblet of Fire was released in theatres. DVD Release Dates *7 March, 2006: Canada, United States *10 March, 2006: Argentina, Chile, Colombia, Mexico, Peru, Uruguay *17 March, 2006: Singapore, Thailand *20 March, 2006: United Kingdom *23 March, 2006: Egypt *25 March, 2006: Iceland *27 March, 2006: Greece, Russia *29 March, 2006: Australia, Finland *31 March, 2006: South Africa *3 April, 2006: Czech Republic, Holland, Hong Kong, Hungary, India, Korea, New Zealand, Poland, Portugal, Romania, Taiwan, Turkey *21 April, 2006: Japan *14 June, 2006: Belgium Box office performance The film grossed $290 million in the USA-Canada market out of $896 million worldwide.This ranked it second behind the Stone film among the first four Harry Potter films released,and it was for a while among the top 10 worldwide all-time, but it is now 11th (the films passing it worldwide including Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix). See also *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (soundtrack)'' External links * de:Harry Potter und der Feuerkelch (Film) fr:Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu (film) ru:Гарри Поттер и Кубок огня (фильм) 4